Meeting Family Again for the First Time
by Hildolfr
Summary: Scott leaves Beacon Hills to get away from the pain of being separated from Allison but in order to do that he is only allowed to go to his cousins in Pleasantville. Where he will learn that he is not the only werewolf in the family. Takes place between season two and three of both shows.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. so this is my first crossover story and it pretty much wrote itself in the last hour after watching some reruns of Big Wolf on Campus. For all of those who don't know what that is it is a 99-02 TV show about a teenager that gets bitten by a werewolf before his Senior year in high school and if you don't know about Teen Wolf how did you get to this page and have you been living under a rock in the middle of the Gobi Desert cause seriously they have eye candy for both the male and female viewers of this show with action for the testosterone viewers and romance for the estrogen viewers and I use these words cause you don't just have to be a male to want action and you don't just have to be female for a little romance. So without further ado here it is.

* * *

**Meeting Family Again for the First time**

Scott's P.O.V.

Scott had just spent the last two months with his cousin in a small town called Pleasantville. Where he learned that he is not the only one in the family cursed with the bitten on the same day two years apart to the day, but were as I have been a second string lacrosse player and sever asthmatic from my freshmen year. My cousin Tommy has been the starting quarterback for the junior football team to most recently captain of the varsity football team and non-asthmatic but besides those difference we are pretty much the same even having a socially awkward friend that we would choose over anybody to have are backs in a fight.

It all started the day after the fight with Gerard. It had been a week since then when he told his mom that he needed to get away from Beacon hills for a while considering everything that had happened in the last four months, she agreed but the catch was that he had to go to Pleasantville and while there he had to help out his Uncle who just happened to be the mayor while there he had to get his grades up. This time away would also give his mother time to adjust to the reality that her son was a werewolf. Which as you can guess came as a big surprise cause not only did she learn that werewolves exist she was held hostage not once but twice within forty eight hours of learning his secret also she watched him get shot which would freak out the most un-protective parent. Yeah hectic times, but what he really wanted to do was get away from the memories that he has collected over the last school year. Well more specifically the ones that involved a beautiful brunette archer that haunted them really cause no matter where he was in town something would bring her up in his mind. Be it at the clinic working helping Deaton with the animals or in the woods running to relieve the stress of the day. It felt like there was a hole in the middle of his chest right where his heart should've been. Yes he knew what he said to her and yes he believed and still believes every word that he said to her but it still doesn't relieve the pain in his chest knowing that they are no longer together. But he just feels like it's an open wound that wouldn't heal till he can feel her, smell her hear her, and see her but he can't. She had left for Paris, France they day after they broke up, but before she left she sent him one finale text asking him not to call, email, Skype, or text her till she got was hard to agree to but if that was what she wanted then he would give it to her not gladly but he would give it. So after a week of this torture he had asked his mom then it took another week to get all the details worked out. He left saying good-bye to Stiles, Isaac, Deaton, Lydia, and Derek who had all came to the bus station to say fair well. It took him a day and a half to get to Pleasantville it was a good thing it didn't take any longer because the following night was the full moon.

* * *

Tommy's P.O.V.

It had been a week since his parents had told him that his cousin Scott was coming to stay with them for a few months because he had just lost a friend and needed to get away for a while. He had no problem with his cousin visiting for a couple of months until he learned that his cousin would be staying in his room. It's not that he was afraid his cousin would break his stuff or find anything illegal in his room it was just how was he supposed to sneak out of the house when he "wolfed out" without his family finding out his secret not to mention what would happen if his cousin did see him "wolf out" in his sleep. Like Merton says he does sometime. If his cousin is in the room but no matter how much he tried to persuade his parents into putting his cousin Dean's room since Dean sleeps in his recliner most of the time anyways, but his parents told him he was staying in his room cause while he was getting away from his home town he is still failing some classes in school and that he was to keep an eye out on him to see that he does his extra school work while he was here. Not to tell them about it just to push him to do it so he felt like it was his idea to get the work done, and seeing as how he was the captain and star quarterback he should be able to get his cousin to do it with little effort. So resigned to the fact that he had no choice he decided to go for a run through the woods and cemetery then head over to Merton's house and see if he could "visit" there a couple nights while his cousin was in town. It was the day before the full moon when his mom told him that his was arriving that day. So while his folks went to pick Scott up from the bus station he was going to run some spare clothes and shoes over to Merton's house.

* * *

Scott's P.O.V.

As he stepped of the bus he saw a couple that looked to be slightly older than his mom holding a sign with his name on it figuring it was his aunt and uncle so he walked over to them. "I'm Scott Macall" He says as he reaches them. When they turn to him his aunt gets a look of surprise when she sees him.

"Well I guess the sign was unnecessary since he looks just like your brother doesn't he honey there was no way we could over look him."

"You're right dear, yes he does." His uncle replies. Scott was taken aback by this no one has ever mentioned his farther in front of him especially since his Parents' divorce was finalized and had stopped paying child support. With that his uncle turns to welcome him to Pleasantville and to apologize for their awkward behavior it is just uncanny how much he looks like his brother did at that age. Mind you that I haven't seen him since he and your' moms divorce went through but it is still a shook, we're also sorry Tommy isn't here to greet you but he had some last minute chores to do before we bet back. Scott heard the tick of his uncles' heart with the last part of his statement so his cousin was avoiding him he thought to himself.

"So you will be staying in Tommy's room while you're here so he had to make some room for you and your stuff for your stay."

"Okay" was the only response he could come up with. As he tried to think of a way to get away from his cousin tomorrow before the full moon came up. When they pulled up to the house they all got out of the car which had been filled with silence the whole way here. When they step through the door his aunt calls out to a Dean to come greet his cousin Scott that had just arrived. What he hears in response confounds him a little. "But mom Columbo is just about to reveal who the killer is." With an exasperated look on her face his Aunt Sally leads him into the living room where apparently his cousin Dean was sitting in a recliner watching an ancient TV show. So he goes to stands by the recliners side and extends his hand out

"I'm Scott Macall your cousin." Without taking his eyes off the TV Dean reaches up slaps his hand and says "Dean Dawkins". With that his Uncle Bob leads him down a hallway to the room he will be staying in in knocks on the door calling out Tommy, but Scott can here the silence on the other side of the door and knows that the room is empty, after a few seconds with no response Bob opens the door and sees the room empty. So he turns around and heads back over to Dean

"Where is your brother at?"

"Oh yeah he said he was going to go for a run and would be back within the hour."

"And when was this"

"A little after Columbo started" with that his uncle heads back down the hall towards him not knowing that Scott hear the exchange between the two. His uncle tells him Tommy just stepped out and would be back soon and that if he wanted to he could unpack his stuff into the bottom two drawers of the dresser that should be empty for his clothes to be stored in. So having nothing else to say he turns and leaves Scott to either come out or unpack. As Scott looks around the room he sees an old John Elway poster on the wall above what looks like John Elway rookie card. He also notices the other sports memorabilia but what really catches his interest is the smell of dog that permeates the room not having heard or seen any other signs of a dog being in the house he looks around for other signs of a dog, but seeing none he gets to put his things away. After he is finished unpacking he takes a last look around the room and heads over to the window looking down he realizes he just found his way out of the house for tomorrow night. With that he turns away from the window and heads down the hall towards the kitchen. But stops to look at the front door to see if there is a dog leash next to it but nothings there besides a few coats and a stack of mail. As he gets near the Kitchen he hears his aunt and uncle discussing what they are going to have for dinner. As he enters the kitchen his aunt decides to ask Scott what he would like for dinner not to be imposing he replies chicken so his aunt picks up the phone and orders five buckets of chicken from the CHICKEN BUCKET while she is doing that he looks at the back door but still sees no sign of a dog that would explain the smell in Tommy's room. After the order is placed he asks his aunt if it would be okay for him to go for a jog before dinner to stretch his legs seeing as how he has spent the last day and a half on a bus with little chance to do so. She consents but asks that he be back before dark. After agreeing to her term he heads out the front door where he takes a few seconds to take in the smell of the neighborhood he heads off to the left away from the house towards the corner that appears to be further away.

* * *

(Mean While [Imagine the voice of the super friends narrator doing these transitions])

Tommy's P.O.V.

After bringing the spare cloths and shoes over to Merton's he decides to hang out and see if Merton can help him come up with a way of getting away from his family tomorrow night that his parents won't be able to make him cancel on and trapping him inside with his cousin. After a half hour of non-plausible ideas Merton came up with one that was genius compared to the others yet it was risky considering it involved asking a third degree black belt with a temper. Getting their friend Lori Baxter to agree to a fake date with Tommy. Not being able to come up with any better ideas Tommy calls Lori's house.

"Baxter Residents Lori speaking"

"HI Lori its Tommy I was wondering if you could come over to Merton's we need your help with something."

"Sure just give me twenty minutes I've got to let my mom know that I'm headed out then I'll be over."

"Okay see you in twenty." He then hangs up the phone at the same time telling Merton the details. After a few games of skulls and bones (Tic-Tax-Toe) Lori comes in through the outside door that leads directly into Merton's Lair.

"So what's the problem that need my expertise" Lori asks as she sits down on the corner of Merton's Desk.

"We don't need your expertise just your body." Merton responds not realizing how that could be construed.

"Watch it Dingle or Il break your jaw."

"Calm down Lori that's not what he meant. What he meant is that I need you to come over to my house tomorrow dressed up for a date so that I can get away from my house cause of the full moon."

"Why don't you just jump out your window then?"

"Cause my cousin is going to be in my room and its going to explain how I can jump out a second floor window straight down without a broken leg or at least a sprained ankle."

"Fine I guess Il help and this way I get to go on a date with the Pleasantville werewolf."

" Its not an actual date it's just a devertion to get me out of the house without my parents stopping me."

"If I am getting all dressed up it's going to cost you an actual date Dawkins."

"Fine but we will have to leave pretty early then so we can eat and get away from town before T-n-T start their hunt for the Pleasantville werewolf."

"Fine I'll be over at your house around seven p.m. for are date. Is that all cause I told my mom I was going to be gone for a couple of hours and I don't want to give up this free time from studying. "

"That's pretty much it but if you guys want to you can come over and meet my cousin"

"I'm down what about you Merton you coming."

"sure I'll come too ooh by the way what is your cousins name."

"Scott Macall."

A.N. So if you think I should continue this story review and follow just know that there are not going to be regular updates all my stories are spare of the moment things that come and go like a leaf on a stream in the middle of spring.


	2. Seven Buckets of Chicken

**Seven Buckets of Chicken**

**A.N.: **Sorry for the lack of update but Tommy's part has been hard to write and doesn't sit well with me, but I can't seem to get it right Iv have written it six different ways but still can't seem to get it so I'll be using the latest one and going from there.

** Scott**

He had been running for the last half hour in an ever increasing circle just losing himself in the rhythm of his breathing in and out along with the pounding of his feet on the pavement. He had just crossed the street of one of his expanding circle when he got a strange feeling as if someone or something potentially dangerous was close by when he stops to look round he sees a couple of people across the other sidewalk and a little ways ahead, and a few cars going up and down the road when one of them catches his eye. It looks like a hearse but there are no cars following it so it couldn't be a funeral precession do he just stands and watches it gets closer as the feeling get stronger. When the car passes him he sees three teens in the front seat a pasty male with spiked hair that looked dyed black, a blonde short haired female, and a brunette haired male on the passengers' side that looks familiar but he couldn't place the face or match the face with a name before the car passes him by completely. As the hearse continues on its way the tingling sensation on the back of his neck and the knot in his stomach decreases. After the feeling are gone altogether he takes a deep breath and looks up to see the sun is getting closer to the horizon so he decides to go another block before heading back to his Aunt and Uncles house.

He had increased his run from one block to six in diameter which he assumes to have been caused because all the time on the bus and the rise of the full moon in less than thirty-six hours with that last half block done he ends back up on the street that leads to his aunt and uncles place and heads towards their home as he approaches the house he sees the hearse from earlier parked on the curb in front of the house. With a sense of unease he heads up to the house and enters as he steps through the door the tingling sensation returns but the knot in his stomach stays away thankfully. He sees Dean still sitting in his recliner, alas no one else in sight although he hears voices coming from Tommy's room but before he can catch what is being said his aunt comes out of the kitchen to call everybody to the table. So he heads into the kitchen and sees seven buckets of fried chicken on the table which cause him to stop and stare. When his uncle sees that he is just standing in the door way he tells him it's okay to sit anywhere figuring that is what caused him to stand in the doorway with a look of confusion on his face and not the fact of the ridiculous amount of chicken on the table. As he sits next to his uncle the teens that he saw earlier in the hearse enter the kitchen with the Brunette male leading the way. That's when his uncle tells Tommy to come greet his cousin and make introductions. As the brunette steps forward and reaches out his hand the hairs on the back of his neck start to prickle queuing him in on what has got him so on edge. He goes to reach for the offered hand and greets what he now knows is his cousin Tommy. With that tommy turns around and leads him over to the spikey haired male and introduces him to his best friend Merton and his girlfriend Lori. As he is greeting the two he couldn't help but notice the uptick in his cousins' heart at the word girlfriend with the intros done everybody grabs a seat.

**Tommy**

As he Merton, and Lori made their way to his house going the "long" way cause really there was no long way between his and Merton's house just a slower way then his running. Merton ask him what they are going to do about his cousin if tommy can't get away from him next month. As he is thinking about this the hair on the back of his neck stands up as they pass the park that is a couple of blocks from his house. He sees a couple of locals on his side of the street. As he turns his head to look out the driver side window he only gets a glimpse of something, but before he can get a really good look. They are already passed it and since there is no side windows he turn to face forward catching the looks on Lori's and Merton's faces. Ignoring their looks he tells them they'll worry about what to do with his cousin later for now they just need to get home before his parents get really angry at him. When they pull up to his house he sees the Chicken Bucket delivery car parked outside on the curb in front of his place and the delivery guy struggling to carry the order in one trip. Getting out of the car he heads over to give the guy a helping hand. As he leads the group up to the house he opens the front door and calls out that the take out was here. With that his mom comes from down the hallway carrying her purse so he heads into the kitchen to drop of the two buckets that he was carrying when everything is on the table he notice the extra buckets of chicken so he decides to ask his mom why so much extra food. Which she replies that since they didn't know how big of an appetite Scott would have the just got half of what he himself could eat. With that his mom ask if Miss Baxter and Mr. Dingle would be joining them for dinner also which he replies yes and kiss her on the cheek as he heads to his room followed by his friends. As he enters his room he catches the scent of what smells like industrial disinfectant and pine needles and a hint of canine under it all but from the blank looks on his friends' faces he figures that it was to subtle for their human noses to pick it up. Taking in the rest of the room he sees that the pull out bed is open with a suitcase and backpack with an odd stick where laying on it he figured the smell was coming from his cousins' stuff. They had only been in his room for a couple of minutes when he hears the front door open and close and the hair on the back of his neck stand up for the second time today but before he can really question the feeling his mom is calling them to the table. As they enter the kitchen he sees a younger teen sitting next to his dad. He hadn't even fully entered the kitchen when his dad looks from the young man to him and telling him to greet his cousin and introduce him to his friends. He watch the young man get out of his seat and they start walking towards each other with him stretching his hand out first grabbing his cousins shaking it once then turning to introduce Merton as his best friend first then Lori as his girlfriend second. With the introduction's done he takes the seat opposite of Scott and Lori take the seat next to him then his mother at the end opposite his father and Merton across from Lori and next to Scott, and of course Dean out in the living room in his recliner.

**A.N.2: **Sorry if it feels long and drawn out it was just how it came out and also yes I tried to work in the spirals but I don't think it came out fluid but its in and its staying. An yes I Know a used a lot of conjunctions, and no I don't know when il update this story again.


End file.
